Lord Wildrled
"I do not care for titles, my lord, I merely wish to serve the Order." '' ''- Lord Wildrled to Darth Zelltt upon receiving a new title. Biography Early Life Lord Wildrled is a human male born in the year 3661 BBY on the planet Dromund Kaas to a family of low birth. Lord Wildrled was discovered to have a talent with the Force at a young age and was sent to Korriban to receive training and become Sith. Training Wildrled was placed into training to become a Sith Warrior for his naturally strong connection to the force and was taught to channel any hatred he had to give himself power. However, during this time he struggled to do this as his mother had always shown kindness to those she met and encouraged her children to do the same. Wildrled was berated by his mentor and other students for this but it was these very acts that gave him more power as he grew to hate them all for this. Wildrled kept this rage and anger to himself patiently waiting until the time was right to strike back against his fellow students. Apprentice to a Sith Lord When the time came for the students to venture into the tombs on Korriban Wildrled had grown in strength beyond even his mentor but kept this to himself until he thought the time was right. As the students descended Wildrled struck at them one by one until only two of the seven students remained. Wildrled claimed a second warblade from a fallen student and proceeded to attack the remaining two students. When Wildrled returned to the academy he was greeted by a Sith Lord named Darth Zelltt who offered to make him his apprentice on the condition he was able to defeat but not kill his mentor within the academy. Wildrled agreed and bested his mentor as Darth Zelltt watched. Darth Zelltt declared Wildrled to be his apprentice and gifted him two lightsabers to compliment his use of the Juyo form of combat. A Lord of the Sith Wildrled was sent on many missions by his new master ranging from assassination to stopping rebellions on recently conquered worlds. It wasn't until Wildrled proved his ability to command soldiers did Darth Zelltt truly begin to trust in the abilities of his apprentice. After a rebellion on a distant world in the Outer Rim was crushed by Wildrled in open combat with Wildrled suffering small losses against the enemies numerical advantage did Darth Zelltt proclaim his apprentice to be a Lord of the Sith. After this appointment Lord Wildrled returned to his family to celebrate his new title. Induction to The Deltorian Order Lord Wildrled had gained the trust of his master through his continued successes and honesty to the point where Darth Zelltt would tell Lord Wildrled the real reason he took an interest in him on Korriban years ago. Darth Zelltt explained to Lord Wildrled that he was part of a secret order within the Empire that hid itself from them until a time when they were ready to reveal themselves to the galaxy. Darth Zelltt explained that he took an interest in Lord Wildrled for his skill in hiding his intentions and true power from his peers in the Sith Academy on Korriban and striking when the time was right. Darth Zelltt offered to induct him into the order and Lord Wildrled quickly agreed sorely wanting a purpose in the galaxy rather than quelling rebellions on distant worlds. Darth Zelltt gave him command of Iron and Steel platoons but Wildrled later relinquished Steel to Aenn'To knowing the value of a commander who had rapport with his men. Encounter with a Death Spawn During an encounter with an entity that refered to itself as 'The Worm' on Korriban Wildrled learned that something of interest to Emperor Grinyon in a prison on Oricon. During the mission to Oricon along with Meszarli, Seriyas and one of Darth Zelltt's other apprentices they were attacked by several assassins and guardians. During this mission an entity attempted to invade the minds of the team. Meszarli had a natural resistance while Seriyas had gone somewhere else at this time. Zelltt's other apprentice was sacrificed to weaken the entity so that Wildrled could resist the effects of the entity. Having pushed through to the prison that their mission had sent them to Wildrled, along with the other members of the team, fought and defeated an individual guardian to summon The Worm. After the team was defeated by The Worm they were brought before her master, Revengos, the emperor's brother, who asked the team to send a message to his brother saying that he wished to serve him. Wildrled asked many questions of Revengos but received few answers. As the team began to leave they were greeted by Aenn'To who was summoned by the whispers of The Worm and they all proceeded to make their escape from the planet. Meszarli secured their escape back to Yavin 4 by manipulating The Worm into attacking Revengos. Minister of Intelligence After his return from Oricon Wildrled along with the rest of the team were brought before the Gharj, one of the smaller vessels of Deltor. Deltor warned Aenn'To and Wildrled that while Revengos will be loyal to Emperor Grinyon, his assassin would attempt to strike at one of them. After this meeting a war council was called. During this war council Wildrled was promoted to Minister of Intelligence for his inquisitive nature. Lord Wildrled then relinquished command of Iron Platoon to Aenn'To who was then appointed General. Personality and Traits Growing up Wildrled was quiet and watched much around him developing a quiet disposition. He was kind to those he met but could display acts of cruelty when annoyed however and lashing out, he tried to avoid this as much as possible. When it was discovered that he was force sensitive and sent to Korriban his kindness earned him the ire of his mentor and the scorn of his fellow students. Over time Wildrled kept this anger to himself and watched his fellow students, searching for their weaknesses. This made Wildrled more and more patient as time went on as he waited for the perfect time to strike. When he finally attacked his fellow students he showed the power he had been hiding from them and struck each of them down as fast as he could not wanting to toy with them as he could create an opening for them to counterattack. Wildrled is inquisitive by nature and will proceed to ask questions even when his life is on the line demonstrating this when asking many questions of the Death Spawn, Revengos, much to the annoyance of his assassin who had already defeated Wildrled in a duel. However, if Wildrled has offended through his constant questioning he is willing to stop, placing duty before pride and curiosity. Wildrled believes deeply in duty but hold his personal code of honor in higher regard believing that there lines that should never be crossed though what he deems to be those lines are unknown. He cares deeply for his family, who live on Dromund Kaas, and is willing to do anything to help them. His twin brother, who is unknown to the Order at this time, is someone Wildrled trusts implicitly and hopes that one day he may be inducted into the Order to serve alongside him. Wildrled's sisters are not force sensitive and the elder of the two has an occupation of no interest on a planet of no interest. His younger sister however is known to be an Imperial Agent and the source of Wildrled's information into some of the Empire's goings on that still remain obscured to the Order despite their influence.